kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Jungle
Deep Jungle is an early world that appears in Kingdom Hearts, based on the 1999 film Tarzan. It is home to Tarzan and his ape tribe, as well as a set of explorers. Deep Jungle is the only Disney world from the original Kingdom Hearts that does not appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, any other game, or the manga adaption, most likely due to estate of Edgar Rice Burroughs still holding copyrights to the Tarzan character, as well as the later Tarzan books. The theme music for Deep Jungle is "Deep Jungle", and the battle theme is "Having a Wild Time!" Setting Sora enters Deep Jungle alone and at the Tree House, where he meets up with Tarzan and Sabor. Jumping down from the netting below the house sends Sora into the Tunnel, where he can either use the save point, access the Treetop and Climbing Trees to head back to the Tree House, or jump into the log and begin the Tree Surfing mini-game. Tree surfing takes the party to the Camp, where at the Tent within the party can meet with Jane and use the save point within. The east exit from the camp by the stove and experiment table leads to the Hippos' Lagoon, which can only be traversed with swimming, good timing, and well-aimed jumps. Heading across the Lagoon takes the party to two areas, Vines and Vines 2, which are home to the Vine Swinging mini-game. Vines 2 in turn leads back to the Climbing Trees. Heading out the north entrance of the Camp by the clothesline takes the group to the Bamboo Thicket, and continuing through the Thicket leads to the Cliff. After the last battle, Sora and his party gain access to the Waterfall Cavern. Story In the Gummi Ship, Donald Duck and Sora are arguing about landing in Deep Jungle or not. Sora says that Kairi and Riku maybe be there, but Donald says the King isn't there so they should move on. After fighting, the Gummi ship crashes and Sora and Donald and Goofy are seperated. Sora wakes up in a treehouse, where he is attacked by Sabor, but saved by Tarzan. He is then brought to a tent by Tarzan, where he meets Jane and Clayton, who found Donald and Goofy. They had found a Gummi block, assuming that the King might be there. Sora wants to know if Tarzan has seen Kairi and Riku, so they collect some slides. One of the slides is very strange, because Hollow Bastion is on it, and Sora recognizes it, but he has never been off his island. Sora is asked by Jane if he wants to meet the gorillas, and Sora says yes. Together with Donald, Goofy, Clayton, and Tarzan he meets Kerchak and Kala. Kerchak is not pleased with this and he sends Tarzan away. After this, Clayton goes hunting for gorillas. Donald pushes Clayton, saving Terk who was playing with a globe of our world, this world is the only one to be shown so far which has a link to Earth. After Sora has killed Sabor, Jane and Terk are abducted by Heartless. They save them and together with Tarzan, the three heroes battle Clayton and Stealth Sneak. They win Kerchak's trust by winning this battle and he throws Sora to the waterfall, where he closes the Keyhole. The Jungle King keyblade is obtained by closing the keyhole. Characters Image:Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Image:Jane Porter.jpg|Jane Image:ClaytonKH.jpg|Clayton Image:Kala.jpg|Kala Image:Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak Image:Terk.jpg|Terk Image:Sabor.jpg|Sabor Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Powerwild.jpg|Powerwild Image:Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild Image:StealthSneak.jpg|Stealth Sneak Mini-Games *Tree Surfing can be accessed through the Tunnel. *Vine Swinging can be found in the Vines and Vines 2. Treasures Regular *Mega Ether *Mega Potion x 3 Gummis *Esuna-G - Hidden on top of a tall tree in the Hippos' Lagoon. *Shell-G - On one of the lower ledges in the Waterfall Cavern. Synthesis *Mythril Shard x 3 *Mythril x 3 *Orichalcum Dalmatians *25, 26, & 27 - On the fartherest bank of the Hippos' Lagoon, near the entrance to the Vines. *28, 29, & 30 - On one of the landing spots in the Vines. *31, 32, & 33 - The Blue Trinity in the Climbing Trees. *34, 35, & 36 - The Blue Trinity in the Camp. Trinities Category:Deep Jungle Category:Worlds